The invention concerns a torque transmission device and particularly concerns a permanently engaged starter (PES) for a start-stop system with a change-of-mind function. Already known PES systems include a bearing and a freewheel disposed outside of the engine oil chamber, i.e., in the dry area of the engine. PES systems located in the wet chamber of the engine have also been described, for example in EP 1 748 202 B1.
An object of the present invention is to provide an improved solution to offer advantages with regard to leak tightness, lubrication, assembly, and costs.